


Helping Hand

by RoughDraftHero



Series: ABO Shorts [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fisting, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, OMC/OMC - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Slash, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoughDraftHero/pseuds/RoughDraftHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rylan is an omega. Darius... is also an omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Fuck, since when was it so hard to put a damn key in a lock?

Rylan stared at the doorknob of his apartment, puzzling out up and down, left and right. The swaying didn't help. He braced a fortifying arm against the wall, and narrowed his eyes.

"Are you going to be sick?"

Turning, bumping his head on the door, he saw Darius (his neighbor) standing there in a bowtie. Well, he was wearing other things like a raincoat, but the bowtie was always what Rylan zeroed in on as truly funny and quite indicative of Darius's personality.

"Yeah, I'm gonna hurl over this whole damn hallway," Rylan said with a grin. "You wanna watch?"

"No, I want you to move. Please." Darius's face was all tight like it always is, although there was a bead of sweat on his temple. Rylan cocked an eyebrow, gaze moving down to the featureless paper bag clutched in Darius's arms. He sniffed.

"Don't do that!" Darius yelped at the same time Rylan started laughing. He stumbled over to the other man, stuffing his hand down the bag, and pulled out a standard-issue knot dildo that came from the family planning clinic—i.e., it was the least alluring and most buzz-killing omega toy one could use as a last resort for their heat. The knot was barely larger than a golf ball.

Rylan clucked his tongue. "Darius, Darius, Darius. What have I told you?" He ran a flat palm down his chest and gave his hips a little swish. "The only right way to heat is nab some meathead from the gym."

"Not for me," Darius snapped, eyes dark as he snatched the dildo and pushed it back into the bag. He shoved past Rylan, striding pertly to his own door, which he opened with slightly less difficulty than Rylan had. Once it slammed shut, the hallway was silent.

"Tight ass," Rylan muttered. With a shrug, he returned to his own problem—glaring at his key. _If dumbass alphas could stick things in so easily, why is this such a fucking chore?_

#

1 a.m. The number blinked at him.

And, yes, that was definitely sobbing coming from next door.

"These fucking tight-ass, prude omegas," Rylan muttered to himself, twisting one way and then the other, trying to block out Darius's whimpers. He would never understand why some of his own kind would put themselves through monthly hell—the worst kind of fever—when they could so easily have a real knot bringing all the right kinds of relief.

Something crashed. After a moment of no whimpering, Rylan frowned and sat up, staring at his wall as if he could possibly glean what the hell happened to Darius. _Nothing._

"Fuck." He threw his covers off and left the apartment—in his briefs—to knock on Darius's door. Again, nothing. He leaned in close. "Darius?"

There was… something. A high keen, lonely and needy. Rylan sighed, thunking his forehead against the door. He drew in a long, beleaguered breath. He just wasn't biologically meant to care about this, you know? _Shit._

"Darius. Unlock the O-Safe."

He waited. And then he heard raspy breathing. "Rylan?"

"Yeah."

"What—I'm in—indisposed."

That took him about a full minute to say. Rylan rolled his eyes. "Unlock the fucking O-Safe, Darius."

A beat passed. Finally, tone sulky, Darius replied, "No."

"Why not?"

"No alpha."

"Am I an alpha, Darius?" _God shoot me down now if I was._

He could practically hear Darius trying to piece through that logic in his heat-addled brain. Then there was the tell-tale snick of the O-Safe unlocking and the door creaked open. "Oh man," Rylan chuckled. Darius was naked, brown skin sweaty, and there were tear tracks staining his flushed cheeks. He sniffed snottily, eyes scrunching as more tears dropped. His cock was, well, _engorged._ And Rylan could smell the slick. Oh, how he could smell the slick. It wasn't like his… or maybe he just didn't really know what his own smelled like.

Darius wobbled a little. His scent was practically gushing out into the hallway, so Rylan pushed him inside, shut the door, and reactivated the O-Safe. No doubt a few alphas would come sniffing by, but they wouldn't attempt breaking in.

Under Rylan's palm, Darius's skin was burning. He was whimpering again, easily led across the apartment to the bedroom where Rylan found a crime scene of obvious desperation. The sheets were half-torn off the bed, the lamp was knocked over and smashed on the ground, and the dildo lay in the middle of it all like a useless piece of shit.

Darius squeaked, stumbling past Rylan, and scrambled at the dildo. In half a second, he was on his knees, ass up, pushing the thing in. He was crying.

Rylan frowned. This was not how a heat was supposed to be. Half of him thought, _well, he's a prude, what does he expect?_ And the other half remembered the 10-hour Greyhound bus ride from hell. He could leave Darius like this—Darius who thought Rylan was a slut. No, he never actually said it, but he was always so fucking prissy that Rylan knew that was what he was thinking.

Rylan turned to leave. But then he heard the little, hopeless cry.

Darius had given up on the dildo. He lay collapsed on his side, slick everywhere, as he pointlessly tried to jam his own fingers up his ass.  

"Oh, little puppy," Rylan muttered, softly going to Darius and crawling over him. He dropped one hand on Darius's thigh, and the omega flinched. Then he sighed. Even that small touch had obviously brought relief.

Rylan straddled him for a moment, thinking. Smelling like an alpha was impossible. A knot was also impossible. He could call someone he knew and trusted…

 _No alpha,_ Darius had said even while crazed with his heat.

"Okay," Rylan sighed. "No alpha." He let his touch wander, grazing over pebbled skin and sweat. Darius's nipples were a dusky brown, taut. Rylan pinched them both, grinning at the cry his action elicited.

Darius moaned, shifted, and Rylan looked back to see that he'd dropped his knees to each side, leaving himself open and vulnerable, his cock straining up against his belly. Rylan stroked it with one finger, lip curling up when he heard the intake of breath.

He straightened, and leaned down close to Darius's ear. With a heated whisper, he said, "You want me to knot you?"

Darius panted. His weakly touched along the back of Rylan's neck, along his shoulders. He was shaking. He tried to say something but it was garbled.

"Darius," Rylan said. "You want my big knot?"

Darius started nodding and didn't stop until Rylan pressed their lips together. He melted under Rylan, soft like butter.

No alpha had seen this. No alpha had taken a firm hold of Darius's arm, turned him around onto his belly and made him present his ass. No alpha had put a gentle yet unyielding palm flat between Darius's shoulder blades to keep him still and obedient. But Rylan had.

He started with all his fingers because that's what a needy, defiant omega deserved. Dipping in, curling, he didn't go slow. Darius was trembling, crying out and rocking his hips, sucking his thumb. "Rylan…" he whispered.

Heart thudding, Rylan withdrew his fingers and threw himself over Darius, cock sliding home with little effort. He circled his arms around Darius's lean middle and rutted. He straightened up, huffing, tongue sticking out between his teeth as he smirked. He started pushing his fingers in, shoving them in beside his cock, watching as that tight skin stretched to accommodate him.

The bed creaked under them. Rylan had never worked so hard at fucking in his life, but how could he not with Darius looking the way he did? Every sound he made called for harsher fucking, slaps to his ass, and kisses down his spine.

 _I shoulda stuck that damn dildo up my ass,_ Rylan thought wildly, eyes rolling back as he came, his nails digging into Darius's back.

He didn't miss a beat. "Good boy," he kept saying, pulling out and shifting around for a better angle. Then he pushed one asscheek aside with his thumb, and with his other hand he started fucking with his fingers again. In, out, in, out. He bit Darius's ass. Slick covered everything. With little give, he curled his hand into a fist and slid home.

" _Fuck,"_ he heard Darius cry, body convulsing as the omega came.

With his free hand, he leaned over and gripped the back of Darius's throat, making sure he remained still and docile. Rylan's arm was buried almost to his elbow, and it would stay that way for at least an hour, he decided.

Just like a real knot.


	2. Flip

For Rylan, the days leading up to a heat were like planning a pool party that only the coolest kids (him and his latest Alpha) were invited to. He'd hire a maid service to run through his place, he'd buy all the latest toys online to be delivered the day of, and he'd stop by the local organic food co-op for some strawberries and cream. 

He'd also visit the groomers, stock up on fresh alpine water and take-out menus from all the trendy burger joints, then set the air conditioner's timer. Finally, and with great joy, he'd put in notice at work that he'd be absent for three to five days.

An alpha could not, and would not, be trusted with this routine. They would invariably forget the maid service, the toys, and the strawberries and cream. They would buy some drugstore razors for any attempt at grooming. They would, at best, pick up some frozen corndogs on their way over from work, and tap water would be their only source of liquid sustenance. 

So, it was just easier for Rylan to handle the particulars. 

He explained all this to Darius while sipping on a raspberry margarita—still unsure why exactly his prissy neighbor had invited him out for a drink, but figuring he may as well use the opportunity to share some of his wisdom. "So when you hook an alpha," he finished. "Just remember that's the  _ easy  _ part." 

Darius, who was wearing a nice purple dress shirt and grey vest that reminded Rylan of magazine ads for high-end glasses, smiled. "I'll keep that in mind." 

Like just then, he had been oddly agreeable all evening. But he was paying for the drinks, so Rylan just merrily powered through because he still wanted to try the bar's Sex on the Beach. "Seriously, do. We've lived next door to each other long enough for me to know you never plan ahead—" He pointedly ended his sentence without looking at Darius, a smirk on his face.  

After Darius's heat, they hadn't mentioned what happened (aka Rylan had shoved his fist up Darius's ass). This seemed like the most tactful route to a tactless situation, but Rylan couldn't help teasing a little now that he'd had a few drinks. 

"Yes, that was my mistake entirely," Darius said, not sounding the least bit embarrassed as he stirred his Mint Grasshopper with his little straw. "You probably already guessed, but I'm a late bloomer."

Rylan nearly choked on his drink. "Was that—uh—your first—"

Darius laughed, his eyes scrunching up with sincere humor. "God no.  _ God  _ no. But that was my first away from home and away from health insurance." 

_ Ah.  _ Rylan was well-acquainted with the cost of suppressants sans insurance. But, unlike Darius, he didn't mind going the freebie route—hooking up with some ready and willing alpha. "Well, the next one will cost ya," he said with a wink.

Darius was watching him, eyes twinkling as he pulled at his bottom lip. Then he sat back with a sigh and looked around the bar. "You'd pick that one, wouldn't you?"

He was nodding towards a solid grade-A beefcake. And he wasn't wrong. Rylan hummed in appreciation. "I sure fucking would if he wasn't so hung up on that beta over there." They both watched in mutual pity as the beta tried to woo the omega who was surreptitiously glancing at the alpha who so obviously wanted the beta alone and under him. It was like the best kind of afternoon soap. 

"Who knows, maybe they'll all three end the night together," Darius said with more easy-goingness than Rylan had ever heard in his voice before. 

"Alpha hook-ups are out, but threesomes are fine?"

Darius quirked an eyebrow. "If everyone likes each other."

"So you just don't like random one night stands."

Now Darius was looking at Rylan as if Rylan were an idiot who was very nearly getting the point but whom Darius had no faith would ever actually  _ get  _ the point. Rylan did not like this look. "You were the one who kept whining  _ no alpha no alpha,  _ right?"

That may have been a little mean, but Darius didn't seem shaken. He just shrugged, and took a dainty sip from his cocktail. 

_ Hmph.  _ Rylan wiped a bit of sweat from his forehead. He immediately noticed Darius track this action. 

"Thanks for the drink," Rylan snapped, stumbling to his feet. 

How the hell had he'd forgotten his heat started tonight? The strawberries and cream were already chilling in his fridge. In fact, he'd been scouring his contact list for candidates when Darius had shown up his door with an invitation for drinks. 

Rylan must have been so surprised by that weird-ass behavior that he'd just… 

"Want me to call you a cab?"

Darius was walking beside him looking far more steady than Rylan.

"You planned this," Rylan hissed. "Little bitch."

An arm snaked around his waist. "Yes, I did." 

"Why?"

"Because I want to fuck you through your heat." 

Rylan tripped, but Darius caught him with slender arms. They ended up pressed together, nose to nose. Darius's breath was hot against Rylan's lips as he continued, "If using the f-word hasn't convinced you of my sincerity—" 

"Shut up." Rylan's skin was already burning. "You distracted me so I'd be stuck with omega cock? What the  _ fuck _ , Darius?" 

"It's one heat—no, I mean, you still have time if you really want to call an alpha. I know you do."

A passing group of alphas whistled at them, and yelled insults about omegas hooking up. Both Rylan and Darius scooted further down the street. "So why did you do this," Rylan slurred. "Was your ego that wounded from having me fist you?"

"Ego is an alpha problem," Darius replied and that's all he said. They were in front of their apartment building—one especially permitted for single omegas, and the doorman ushered them through. Rylan shoved away from Darius, determined to make the final leg on his own, and call one of his regular hook-ups so he could forget this entire annoying blip of time. 

Darius trailed after him. When Rylan stumbled again, he held him upright.

"So do you even have a plan?" Rylan asked, moving forward. "Cuz I need a knot, you know."

"I know." 

Rylan's heart thudded at those determined words. "I'm not some naive waif like you. I've been around the block."

"I  _ know. _ " 

Rylan raised his eyebrows at Darius's tone—it was frustration boiled over. Then lips pressed against his own and he was backed against his own apartment door, nails digging into his back. 

Without the scent of his slick, Darius smelled like hiding between library stacks and sipping tea. He also smelled like flop sweat and mint gum. He grabbed Rylan's wrists, jerked them down to his sides, and pressed forward bodily, sniffing deeply at Rylan's throat. "An alpha will never know how to really treat an omega," he said.

_ Huh.  _ He sounded so sure about that. Rylan slipped on hand behind Darius's head, tilting his own head back to make room for eager kisses, his lips parted. He kind of liked the needy, desperate way Darius was pushing against him, as if Rylan might object and Darius needed to keep him doing so. "Not in my experience," Rylan said. "My alphas have  _ always  _ known what to do." 

He heard the lock turn, and was suddenly flying backwards--supported by Darius as he stumbled and laughed and weaved to his bedroom. "Fuck off," he kept saying. "I don't need you." How recent was it, that Rylan was shoving his fist into Darius's ass? Why was this happening now?

He was on his bed, he was  _ hot.  _ He needed someone to fuck him with something overwhelming, something that would make him pregnant and settled. Fucking Darius, the scheming bitch, had stopped Rylan from finding a huge cock attached to a huge alpha. He dragged his nails up Darius's back to prove his displeasure.

But Darius laughed! He was looming over Rylan, kissing and nipping him, and removing his clothes. "You mad at me, Rylan?"

"Fuck yeah."

"You want me to leave?"

Rylan was silent.

"There's still time for you to take suppressants." 

No… no, he didn't want to do that. He shook his head. "Kiss," he mumbled.

"Okay."

Darius kissed him. Darius stripped him until Rylan was bare—and yet still burning. He wanted,  _ needed,  _ something to fill his guts, to fuck him, and to fill him. He swung his legs around Darius, and felt Darius's sleek omega cock slide in. Rylan moaned.  _ Not enough…  _

Then…

"Fuck!"

Darius had toys. Or something. Or what? Something was pushing in beside his cock and now two things with were filling Rylan. He whined, squirmed, and cursed. He shoved his hips to meet Darius's thrusts. "Baby," Darius said. "So sweet." He laughed. "Is this the only time you're sweet?"

He was kissing Rylan everywhere. He was placing gentle little nibbles all along Rylan's skin. He was going stiff, arms around Rylan, cock shoving deep inside as he gasped. Rylan was lost, eyes closed tight, coming. Needing more. And yet satiated for now. He dropped back, boneless. 

Through hazy vision, he saw Darius sit up over him. There was a smirk on the other omega's face. "I like this," Darius said, his fingers fanning out over Rylan's chest. His cock was still inside, along with the toy. He leaned in close, his breath on Rylan's cheek. "And I don't want anyone else to have it." 

After that, all Rylan felt was heat.  


End file.
